Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Kaito proposes on a Sunday morning in mid-January during breakfast. He doesn't really mean to, but it just sort of… happens." Suit fittings, cake tastings, ring buying, and general wedding chaos ensue. /ShinKai & KaiShin, wedding!fluff, oneshot, complete/


_This is so cavity-inducing, oh my God. I'm a little ashamed of myself._

_Warnings include shounen-ai, grammar mistakes / general errors, twentysomething!Shinichi&amp;Kaito, so much wedding fluff you may die as a result, etc._

_Enjoy...? - Luna_

**Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

Kaito proposes on a Sunday morning in mid-January during breakfast. He doesn't really mean to, but it just sort of… happens.

Shinichi has his face pressed against the cold granite of their kitchen table, staring listlessly at the curve of his empty coffee mug. His hair is completely flattened on one side and sticking up in gravity-defying tufts on the other, and his shirt is on inside-out, the Detective Samonji logo backwards across his chest. Dewy light from the bay window spills across his cheek, catching in his hair and his half-lidded eyes. Kaito thinks Shinichi's the best-looking thing he has ever laid eyes on, which is true at any given moment, but he feels the sentiment is especially true right now.

In the kitchen, Kaito is digging through their refrigerator, looking for eggs to cook into an omelet. Neither he nor Shinichi cook very often, so he doesn't really know where anything is. As a result, he can't find the carton of eggs, even as he shoves a box of overripe strawberries to the side. He doesn't remember buying strawberries. He doubts Shinichi bought them, either. It's a little disturbing.

"You know, we really need to…" Kaito begins as he picks his way through some sad-looking tomatoes, but he trails off at the sight of what appears to be nuclear waste. Upon closer inspection, it's the decomposing remains of a carrot.

Stirring, Shinichi straightens a bit in his chair. "We need to what? Get married?"

Blinking, Kaito raises his eyebrows and stops prodding at the ex-carrot. He turns to look over at Shinichi. "I… was going to say we need to clean out our refrigerator. Actually."

"Oh, okay." Shinichi nods, unperturbed, and drops his face back down, content to return to his attempts at becoming one with their kitchen table.

Feeling desperately out of sorts, Kaito stands in the kitchen with the refrigerator open in front of him and squishy tomatoes in his hands.

"Shinichi?" he finally says, after the hands on the clock hanging over Shinichi's head tell him that several minutes have passed.

"Mm?"

"Want to get married?"

Maneuvering his head around so he can meet Kaito's gaze, Shinichi gives a lazy shrug. "Sure," he agrees around a yawn.

And that's how they get engaged.

* * *

"_That's _how he proposed?" Ran says incredulously. She levels Kaito a very flat look.

"Yes...?" Kaito doesn't entirely mean for it to be a question, but somehow it is.

Ran looks increasingly less impressed as he sweats and inconspicuously scoots his armchair back a few inches. While he's known her for as long as he's known Shinichi (so about some ten years?), he can't quite forget about that one time she broke thirteen of a kidnapper's bones while handcuffed to a chair. She's painfully sweet, of course, when she's not casually snapping femurs, but she's also a hopeless romantic and extremely protective of Shinichi, which means she probably won't be terribly pleased with Kaito's manner of proposal.

From where he's flipping through a couple of stray case files, Shinichi nods without looking up. "Mmhm." He circles something with a ballpoint pen and shuffles around a few crime scene photos.

Ran's gaze sharpens, hawklike. Kaito cowers, feeling a bit like a mouse that has just been sighted.

Clearing her throat imperiously, Ran stands in a veritable tower of skirt-clad disdain. "Well," she sniffs, and turns to regally strode out of the library, "I'll go book Bell Tree Tower for the fourth of June."

Shinichi actually looks up from the decapitated corpse he's been puzzling over, blinking at her cluelessly. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ran plants her hands on her hips and somehow manages to glare at both Shinichi and Kaito. It's quite remarkable, really. "I assumed that since you two are engaged, you were planning on having a wedding at some point?" she tells them, lips pursed sarcastically.

"Uh," Kaito says.

"Right," Ran nods, and whirls back around, her hair fanning out behind her. "And as you two _clearly _cannot do anything romantic to save your lives, I will take care of anything." She takes three more steps and she's out of the library. Something that sounds a bit like _unromantic idiots_ floats back to them as she stalks off.

Mouth open, Kaito glances over at Shinichi. His fiancé stares at the door for a bit longer, shrugs, and calmly goes back to scribbling.

* * *

Shinichi _did _agree to let Ran plan the whole thing, but he hadn't been planning for _this._

"I _trusted _you," he tells Ran with feeling as the pinched-looking sales assistant flutters around him, making comments on the way the "onyx black" suit "clings to his musculature" and jabbing him with pins whenever she feels he's getting too worked up. They're standing in the middle of a wedding apparel shop, surrounded by fluffy white dresses and a collection of tuxedos in "varying shades of black" (although they all look exactly the same to Shinichi). This is the eight suit Shinichi has been wrestled into in the past two hours.

Slanting her head at him, Ran take a sip from glass of champagne that the store helpfully provided for her (and not for Shinichi, unfortunately). She's curled up on a leather couch, hair still somehow perfectly coiffed and skirt unwrinkled over her knees. It's terrifying to see she's still put together despite that Shinichi is several cummerbunds from going on a rampage.

"I don't know," she remarks, blasé as she tilts her head to one side, "I think I like the ebony one better. But let's try a different color – how about charcoal?"

As the sales assistant dissolves into sounds of agreement and begins to divest Shinichi of the suit (and the remains of his dignity), Shinichi glares at Ran as hard as he can. "I _hate _you," he groans petulantly, and immediately regrets it when a pin somehow makes its way into his side. He has an odd, lingering feeling that the sales clerk likes Ran a lot more than she likes him.

Ran just swirls her champagne cheerfully. "Imagine what Kaito-kun's going through right now," she advises, and Shinichi suddenly remembers that Aoko brought Hakuba along for Kaito's tuxedo fitting. He can only pray Kaito makes it out sane (and without a longer criminal record than the one he's already amassed – though his current record is technically assigned to Kaitou Kid, so).

The thought of Kaito launching himself over a rack of bridesmaid dresses to tackle Hakuba (it happened once, although at a banquet and over a twelve-piece orchestra) is enough to keep Shinichi sufficiently worried and preoccupied throughout suits number nine, ten, and eleven.

Suit sixteen, as it turns out, is _exactly _Shinichi's color ("licorice"), and the sales assistant promises profusely to have all alterations done in two weeks.

Disturbingly enough, Kaito is not home when Shinichi finishes dropping Ran off. Shinichi spends his evening almost burning down the house with an attempt at curry, showering for an extra four minutes, and worrying frantically that Kaito has either become a fugitive or been driven insane by Hakuba. Either is a viable option, considering Kaito and Hakuba have spent about seven hours straight in each other's presence.

He goes to sleep clutching Kaito's pillow to his chest.

When Kaito falls into bed beside Shinichi at eleven-sixteen that night, he mumbles something about strangling someone with chiffon (?) before clinging to Shinichi like an overgrown koala, and while Shinichi is initially concerned, he eventually falls asleep with his face buried in Kaito's neck.

* * *

Compared to the tuxedo fitting, the cake tasting is, well… a piece of cake.

Although a – mildly tumultuous piece of cake, Shinichi decides with resignation as Kaito interrupts Ran and the (poor, poor) baker's civilized conversation on buttercream with yet another rant about why they absolutely _have_ to have a triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. He withers back against the couch, trying to blend in with the towers of miniature plates and tiny forks surrounding them.

"I believe I may have mentioned this earlier, Kaito-kun," Ran grits out in her _I am three centimeters away from shoving a fork in your eye socket_ voice, one that sends a shiver of horror juddering down Shinichi's spine, "but _not everyone _is obsessed with chocolate as you are, so I _strongly _suggest you allow the cake to be something other than chocolate. Perhaps red velvet."

Kaito flinches, but he doesn't back down because apparently he was born without self-preservation instincts (although Shinichi is pretty sure they're just momentarily overridden by his chocolate addicton). "I thought this was _my _wedding. Shouldn't I be able to get the cake I want," he grumbles, glaring. He looks stubborn. Ran looks murderous. The baker looks terrified. Shinichi sympathizes with him the most.

Unfortunately, this is the moment that Kaito chooses to glance over at Shinichi and bat his eyelashes in a way that might be considered demure had the person batting their eyelashes not been Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou Kid and possibly the least demure person Shinichi has ever met. "What do you think, Shinichi? Don't you think we should go with the chocolate cake?" He sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, which is a frankly ridiculous look on him, but all the same, Shinichi thinks it's adorable.

He's about to agree with Kaito when he catches sight of the expression on Ran's face. She has somehow managed to become a perfect humanization of an angry lion. Shinichi feels the back of his neck break out in cold sweat.

"W-Well," he stammers, resolutely not looking at Kaito or Ran, "I – I think we could maybe have a single tier of the cake be chocolate and the – the rest be red velvet?"

For a second, Shinichi is afraid he's said the wrong thing, but Kaito just sighs deeply. "Fine," he groans, longsuffering, "I suppose that works. But Shinichi, you're going to make this up for me." He licks his lips in a way that does not leave much room for imagination as to what he means by "make this up."

"Right," Shinichi coughs, feeling blood rush to his cheeks and gather in his ears as Ran rolls her eyes and the baker somehow manages to look horrified as well as scared stiff. Shinichi honestly fears that the man will need therapy by the time they leave.

The cake turns out to be an odd-looking monstrosity of three tiers of red velvet and a single one of chocolate, and while Shinichi isn't a huge fan of how strange it looks, he's just glad the whole thing didn't end in bloodshed.

(Incidentally, he does, in fact, make it up to Kaito.)

* * *

Around the beginning of April, there is a small argument over who will be walking down the aisle.

This argument occurs as Shinichi is blow-drying his hair and Kaito is emerging from the shower on a Tuesday night. Shinichi makes an offhand comment about how he's looking forward to seeing Kaito walking towards him in his suit, and Kaito goes, "What?" and from then on it's all _I thought you were going to_ and _why would _I_ be walking down the aisle?_.

Finally, as the water pooling along his collarbones dries, Kaito finally mumbles, looking away, "I thought you would be walking down the aisle because – because I… I don't have anyone to walk me down, since... You know."

And _then _it occurs to Shinichi that Kaito's father is gone, has been gone for a long time, and he abruptly feels both insensitive and stupid, standing in the bathroom arguing with Kaito in nothing but his bathrobe.

"Oh," he stammers, and then, "_oh_, for the love of God. What the hell are you _saying_?"

Kaito blinks at him, lips parting, and then stutters, "What?" in complete bewilderment.

Leaning against the sink, Shinichi rolls his eyes. For all his upbeat excitability, Kaito is strangely negative when it comes to things like this. "I don't know what _you're _thinking," he says, studying Kaito's blank expression, "but last I checked, you had Konosuke-san, your mother, Nakamori-san… There's no shortage of people willing to walk you down the aisle." He lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Pick one."

For a moment, Kaito looks tremulous, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and then he launches himself at Shinichi and they end tangled up on the bed three minutes later.

In the morning, they decide that they'll _both _walk to the altar. It ruins Ran's procession plans a little, but she doesn't seem to mind after she notices the way Kaito keeps sending Shinichi starlit smiles and how Shinichi holds Kaito's hand over the breakfast table.

* * *

A serial killer decides to have the _worst _timing ever, starting a killing spree just as May rolls around. Shinichi becomes understandably occupied, spending the majority of his time either running around Tokyo or holed up at the police station. Kaito would be worried for both his safety and his health had not Satou approached him and promised to keep Shinichi from dying before they could exchange wedding vows.

Unfortunately, it is around this time that it comes to Ran's attention that neither Kaito nor Shinichi have bought wedding rings, which results in a minor conniption fit on her part and a shrieked command to "go get some rings, _God you two are such idiots why do I even bother_."

And as Shinichi couldn't be dragged away from his work to accompany Kaito to the jewelry store, _this_ is the result.

"I can't _believe _this," Kaito grouses for perhaps the eighteenth time, dropping his face heavily on the glass display case. He glares dolefully down at the rubies and diamonds underneath his cheek.

At his side, Hakuba looks similarly displeased, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyebrows angled downwards. "It's not my fault I have the same ring size as Kudou-kun," he murmurs with his usual amount of annoying snarky blond-ness, and Kaito suppresses a sigh.

A preppy, ponytailed sales clerk pops up behind them with a, "Hello, sirs!" so excited that Kaito startles so badly he nearly knocks over a rack of earrings. He hurries to straighten it before it falls over completely.

"How can I help you two today?" the girl beams at them, all smiles and bounciness.

Hakuba clears his throat. "We're here for… wedding rings." His expression twists so uncomfortably that Kaito has to forcibly smother a laugh in the crook of his elbow. The _shut up I hate you _glare Hakuba lasers at him only serves to make him laugh harder.

Oblivious, the sales assistant's face somehow manages to light up even more. "Oh my God, really? That's so cute! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Kaito tells her. Well, at least she's enthusiastic about her job.

He's about to ask after the selection of tanzanite (those always remind Kaito of Shinichi's eyes, for some reason) when the girl continues on blithely, "So how did you two meet?"

"Huh?" Kaito glances over at Hakuba, who appears just as confused as he is. The girl is still staring expectantly at them, though, so he eventually answers, hesitant, "We were classmates in high school, I guess." A thought occurs to him, and he sends Hakuba the most shit-eating grin he can manage, to Hakuba's horror. "He was pretty obsessed with me."

While Hakuba adopts a rather murderous aura, the sales clerk looks delighted. "Oh, really?" she fairly gushes, clasping her hands dreamily by her face. "That's so _romantic_."

Both Kaito and Hakuba freeze at that.

Hakuba is first to recover. "W-What?" he stammers, facial muscles doing some impressive contortions, and the girl blinks innocently at them.

"What? Aren't you two engaged?"

Kaito actually falls over at that, conking his head on a sign advertising a half-off sale on necklaces.

And that's how Kaito spends an afternoon trying to convince a skeptical sales clerk that he and Hakuba are _not _engaged, Hakuba is practically married to Kaito's best friend, and that Kaito absolutely despises the stupid blond idiot. It turns out to be a rather daunting task.

At least they do end up getting rings – Kaito chooses a simple white-gold band inlaid with tiny squares of tanzanite for Shinichi, and he very pointedly asks for _To my detective: Yours until forever ends, – K _to be inscribed on the inside. He picks a matching ring for himself, though he swaps the tanzanite for sapphire, and tells the assistant that his fiancé will be calling to tell them what inscription he wants on the ring.

He leaves at the girl's slightly chagrined sigh.

* * *

Ran narrows her eyes across the table at Shinichi, who blinks at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" The last time Ran got that look on her face, she switched the hydrangeas to roses, and _that_ situation deteriorated in less than ten minutes.

Waving a hand, Ran relaxes against the cushioned seat she's occupying. Around them, the other patrons of the bar are chattering loudly; the bartender pours vodka into a glass and hands it off to a waiter.

Shinichi almost misses Ran's quiet words in the din as she asks, "It's the night before your wedding, Shinichi. Aren't you supposed to be having some kind of... doubt?"

Her face is so serious that Shinichi does a double take when he meets her eyes. "What?"

"It's traditional," Ran informs him. Her fingers flit over the stem of her cocktail glass. "You're supposed to tell me how you're not sure about going through with this, how everything's going to change, how you're nervous. You know."

Scowling, Shinichi pushes his half-full glass of bourbon away from him. "Is that why you dragged me out to this place?"

"Well…" Ran pauses, and then downs the rest of her cocktail. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, eyes tentative as they lift to his. "Yes."

With a noisy exhale, Shinichi rakes a hand through his hair and leans backwards in his chair. "Really, Ran. Don't you know I could never doubt anything relating to Kaito?" He shakes his head, acting disappointed. "I want to marry him. I'll _always _want to marry him, every second of my life. He's the one thing I'll never even consider regretting. You _know_ that."

Ran scrutinizes him for a long, long moment before she makes a half-relieved, half-frustrated sound. "I had a speech planned out," she sighs a little sadly, collecting salt off the rim of her glass with a fingertip.

Shinichi snorts, taking a sip of his bourbon. The ice has melted, making it taste a little watered-down, but he doesn't mind as he sets the glass back down. "I doubt it. You know me better than that."

The shadow of a smile flickers over Ran's mouth. "I do, don't I?" she says, fond, and Shinichi grins at her.

* * *

By ten fifteen, Kaito is feeling very much done with the world. He feels this makes sense, considering how much hair gel has been poured into his hair and how many times he's been prodded and told to stand straight so he doesn't wrinkle his suit.

He tugs at his collar, which has been starched to the point that he can feel it pressing into his carotid artery every time he takes a breath. Aoko, who is standing at his side looking resplendent in her blue sheath dress, swats at him. "Stop _fidgeting_," she demands, and Kaito groans loudly, almost loud enough to be heard over the soft strains of music floating towards them.

It's hot inside Bell Tree Tower, even though the observation deck where they're holding the ceremony is supposedly air-conditioned, and Kaito fans at himself with one hand. The suit that Aoko picked out for him is _stifling,_ and he's struggling not to break into a sweat as Aoko hisses at him to move and they start walking along the curving path to the altar that Ran meticulously planned.

Kaito is wondering if it would be worth it to risk Aoko's wrath and rub his face when they round a corner and there's Shinichi, walking towards him from the opposite side of the altar. His father is with him, prim and proper despite that there are tears streaming down his face, but Kaito can't seem to pull his gaze away from Shinichi.

Shinichi, who is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Not just because of the well-fitting, neatly-tailored suit he's wearing, but because Kaito takes one look at his face and sees the soft smile curling Shinichi's mouth and reads the absolute, unwavering happiness straight out of Shinichi's expression, line after line and syllable after syllable, and everything Kaito knows fades, replaced by such a strong, tangible feeling of _I love you _that it takes his breath away.

He's so focused on Shinichi that he almost trips, but Aoko steadies him with a hand and a hissed, "Kaito, watch where you're going!" that is unseemly loud above the live music. There's a ripple of amused laughter through the audience, but Kaito is still staring at Shinichi, transfixed as Shinichi grins, so familiar and bright and everything good in the world.

The ceremony passes without any other incident. Kaito doesn't quite remember saying his vows, but he does remember intently studying the shape of Shinichi's mouth as Shinichi says his. He also remembers the moment they exchange rings and he looks down at the one Shinichi hands to him and reads the words _For my magician: With you until the last heist, - S _engraved on it and feels his heart swell in his chest.

And then the minister says, "You may now kiss the groom," and Kaito doesn't actually know which of them he's talking to, but he doesn't care as he and Shinichi both surge forward and the first taste of Shinichi is brilliant, loveworn, familiar, _fireworks,_ somehow like the first kiss all over again, and there's applause and cheering and Yukiko's inappropriate whistling, but all Kaito can feel is Shinichi murmuring _I love you _into his mouth over and over again.

They break apart eventually. Camera flashes go off as Kaito rests his forehead against Shinichi's.

"So I guess this is it, Kuroba-san," he mumbles - _Shinichi is Kuroba Shinichi now, oh_ God- and Shinichi beams at him.

"Yes, it is," he replies, tucking a strand of Kaito's crunchy-with-gel hair behind Kaito's ear. His face crinkles, probably at the texture, and raises an eyebrow at Kaito.

"Aoko insisted," Kaito tells his husband – his _husband_ – and Shinichi just shakes his head.

"How am I going to run my hands through your hair now?" he asks, only half joking, and Kaito shrugs, winding his arms around Shinichi's shoulders and stealing another kiss (to much shrieking and cheering from the audience).

"You'll find a way," he says against Shinichi's lips, and Shinichi breathes a laugh.

"Yes," he answers, kissing the corner of Kaito's mouth as he reaches up to grasp Kaito's left hand with his. Their rings clink together. "Yes, I suppose I will."

* * *

**Apparently (according to Wikipedia), it's customary for a married couple to have the same surname (I guess Kogorou and Eri don't because they're estranged-ish?). I thought about it for a while, and I decided to go with "Kuroba Shinichi" rather than "Kudou Kaito," just because "Kuroba Shinichi" sounds better to me.**

**Yeah.**

**...Aaaanyway, hope you enjoyed this fic at least a little (and if you did, please consider dropping me a review!), and I'll be back soon! Love you all! - Luna**


End file.
